


Do You Like How You’re Spending Your Time?

by leavemeinpeace10



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Emotional, F/M, Never Met, elderly, old people, thought out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemeinpeace10/pseuds/leavemeinpeace10
Summary: Pacifica Northwest, an infamous divorcée meets the flashy and daring Dipper Pines at a gala in his honor. What happens when controversy meets cleverness? When two different world collided? When two families threatened to accept what is different about others?Recommended Music to Listen to While Reading:Apart EP - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 32





	1. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning Before It Began
> 
> Movies - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson

By now Dipper Pines’ eyes were only too used to be blinded by the flashes of camera lights.

Everywhere, everyone it seemed, wanted to see, talk, and meet the great Dipper Pines. The man who could solve the most peculiar supernatural phenomenas (and hoaxes), who would spew in the faces of non-believers causing them to make a fool of themselves, and proved once and for all that supernatural occurrences weren’t just real, they were an integral part of _science_ itself. 

The controversial Stanford graduate couldn’t hear the crowd’s cheers as he walked on the red carpet at an event in his honor. Pines intended to follow the rules set by his publicist, Stacy, lacking some enthusiasm but careful to do it impeccably, like the perfectionist he was.

 _Walk slowly, linger, smile_. These were the only words that fully occupied the genius’s mind as he walked the red carpet.   
  
The part about walking slowly was only too easy for Dipper Pines. The older man was in good shape for his age, he could walk, eat, and still had his teeth, the usual blessings. Dipper, among others around him, considered himself to be fortunate and in great shape. 

But his old age didn’t stop him. Dipper carried himself with a certain type of elegance. Not a suaveness, that ladies’ men had. A sincere, genuine aura seemed to glow from the center of Dipper Pines’ core. It was easy to see why he was well-liked. Pines carried himself with a sense of grace and self worth without being overly open about his massive wealth and intelligence. The resigned genius aesthetic that had been in practice for years drew people in, intrigued.

Dipper didn’t really make women around him act dumb. In fact, one of his research partners noted that Dipper had the unlikely ability to have women use their common sense around him. This didn’t stop them from being all over Dipper, who was too interested in his work to bother with getting married.

But his caramel eyes, crinkled with faint crows feet, the rest of his face creased gently, a full head of almost white hair, made his face have that calm, peaceful look it, attributing to the vibe he brought into the room. Dipper’s clean cut suit brought out his thin physique, that had only slightly succumbed to aging. 

Everyone cheered for him and Dipper was just hoping he didn’t disappoint.   
  


_ _ _

From the other side of the same event, a dark grey, snakelike car pulled up to the back entrance. The door opened and two thin blonde women, one strawberry blonde and another dirty blonde, were on either side of another, older platinum blonde woman. They were entering through the back entrance where they wouldn’t be seen.

“Phoebe, Penny, I didn’t have to come. Everyone hates me. You’re committing social suicide just bringing me here,” the mother complained. 

The two younger women knowingly glanced at one another over their shorter mother. Phoebe and Penny, high-profile event planner and lawyer, respectively, were invited to a gala celebrating the great scientist, Dipper Pines. Or the “Ghost Harrasser” as Twitter liked to refer to him as. Phoebe’s company, started with some college friends planned big events and galas such as this one. Other clients included the Academy, Vogue, and most recently, the Nobel Peace Prize banquets. Which ironically, had snubbed an award away for another year, from the man who the women were attending a gala in his honor. 

Their mother in between them was the infamous Pacifica Northwest (formerly Wilhelm). An impeccably well-bred socialite who married equally-connected Peter Wilhelm, the father of the two blonde girls beside her. 

The union, at first, was covered favorably by newspapers, especially those in the U.K. where the Wilhelms were from. The couple had had two daughters and a son who had died young. Twelve long years later, when the former Mrs. Wilhelm was found to be sleeping with one of her husband’s young assistant of only twenty-one years old; the U.K. papers had certainly not held back in slashing her name through the mud. Peter Wilhelm was left no reasonable choice in his eyes but to file for divorce from his materialistic marriage. 

Pacifica Northwest’s father, a ravishingly wealthy former factory owner, now a simple upper middle class man had hired the best lawyers he could afford. Preston Northwest, back in the day before he passed away, counted himself lucky that he had been able to marry his daughter off to a wealthy English family. Maybe not one of noble families, like he’d planned, but one that represented _Les Nordouèsts Nouveaux._ The Wilhelms represented newer money; from a successful tech company in the 90s and a large family law firm where Peter Wilhelm became the youngest partner of at 23. 

So the Northwests and Wilhelms hashed it out viciously in court, ripping the ties that had been made so many years ago from the mutual benefit of both parties. The tabloids had covered the divorce more than the wedding and engagement, thirsty from the drama of these families whose names who were only familiar with before in only the highest of classes. Peter, deemed the loyal husband who would never cheat on his wife. Pacifica, the fly-by-night temptress who could not be satisfied by her husband, to never be accepted by any class of society, except her children, ever again. 

The so-called temptress’ makeup was done impeccably, by an expert’s hand no doubt. She looked good for her years. Not young, as she used to be of course, but it’s not like it mattered anymore. 

Surprisingly, for people her age whose hair had lost its color completely into a host or gray, the woman’s hair was a faint blonde, platinum, faded with age. She was wearing an emerald green gown, glittered with diamonds and darker jacket over it. When she walked with her children, her velvet gown was noticeably darker than her daughters brighter gowns.

The girls supported Pacifica, who’d just had chemotherapy a couple of weeks ago. The doctors had caught the cancer early, the old woman would live to see her name dragged further more and receive dirty looks.

Pacifica was now inspecting the back entrance. There was a small queue, waiting to get in, those who were fascinated with the supernatural and/or the great researcher, but were either too famous or didn’t want to enter the front entrance.   
  
The back entrance that bordered the narrow alley was smart. Not decked out in the elegance that called for the front and inside of the gala, but it held bouncers, topiary plants that stood in front of the wine red draped over the doors, and a security check line where the queue was. 

“You know,” said Pacifica, “This place was done up well Phoebe. Did you really do all of this for me?” She added the last sentence jokingly.

Phoebe laughed, “Of course, Mom. Victoria helped.”

Pacifica nodded without resentment. Victoria was Peter’s much younger second wife, who used to work for _the Sun_. Pacifica hadn’t really warmed up to her... until her kids had. 

“Well, you did a great job,” beamed Pacifica, “You’re truly my daughter. And you too,” she turned to Penny, careful not to forget her other daughter, who chuckled. 

“Thanks Mom.”

Pacifica looked down at both of her arms to find them being clutched by her two daughters. She tried to move them as an attempt to take control of her own mobility. Phoebe let go to walk ahead. Penny held on.

“Mom!” 

“Penny, dear, I can walk on my own.”

“No way Mom. Doctor Forbes said that you need help walking.”

Pacifica sighed as she and Penny followed Phoebe, who led them to the door to the left of the security check that was roped off. 

As she walked, Phoebe pulled out her her pocket a badge and showed it to the bouncer, who immediately unhooked on side of the rope to let the family pass. 

Phoebe looked over her shoulder to her sister and mother, “Free security clearance for you both, star treatment only for the best.”

“That’s my girl,” Pacifica smiled, “The most important one in her company.”

The small family walked into a large room that was behind where the main gala would take place. Here, Pacifica could see where the coat-check coats were (an assistant came up behind her and pulled off hers), the speakers and presenters of the night, and the door to the kitchen; bustling with noise vibrating with energy. 

A man in an Italian suit with a rail thin woman on his arm came up to Phoebe and began talking to her. Pacifica smiled blankly at them, not really paying attention, until the thin woman; bright red hair with matching lipstick looked right at her blankly. Pacifica looked down at the floor at her designer closed toed shoes and the toes she hadn’t painted for an event in nearly a year. 

When the Italian-suited man and Phoebe finished their conversation, work-related Pacifica assumed, the red woman looked right at Pacifica. Pacifica smiled meekly, the red woman grimaced. 

“Don’t get so much out the your lair, do you old temptress?” she said so brightly and walked away to follow her companion. Penny’s jaw tightened and went towards the woman. Pacifica gripped Penny’s upper arm, careful not to use too much force.

”Let her go honey.”

”Mom...”

”She’s not worth it. She doesn’t know.”

Penny sighed, resigned. She held her mother’s hand. Phoebe was a few steps ahead, she swung her strawberry blonde hair confidently to look at her mother and sister.

”Let me lead you to your seats. Everyone’s already there, waiting for Doctor Pines to come out. Don’t forget you’re presenting Pen.”

_ _ _ 

Backstage, Dipper was looking into the mirror while a woman dressed too casually for the event, black jeans and tee, blotted sweat away from his face. His publicist, Stacy watched over, ever focused on the task at-hand.

”Man, it’s hot in this suit.”

“You’ll have to stick it out Dr. Pines. You can’t sweat through it.” 

“Thanks Stacy. Your mom in the audience?”

Stacy smiled, “Yeah, she says she misses you and-,” her phone lit up in her hand. Dipper watched her through the mirror pick up. 

“Hey Ms. Wilhelm. Oh no, there’s trouble in the kitchen?! Okay.” Stacy hung up and made eye contact with Dipper again in the mirror, “Update: There’s a five minute delay.”

Dipper nodded. “Can you get your mom back here then? I wanna talk to her.”

Stacy stared at him for a moment register what he just said.

Chuckling, Dipper ensured, “I just wanna talk to her, she’ll calm my nerves. You’ve been doing amazing.”

Pulling her phone out of her pocket again, Stacy typed, fingers flying across her mobile. She looked up, “She’s coming.”

Dipper looked down at the light wood that the vanity he had was made out of. He was inspecting it for so long, it could have been five, maybe ten minutes before he felt a familiar hand in his shoulder. He looked over it, Mabel Pines was standing there right beside him. Grey hair, light makeup over a wrinkled face, and wearing a plum dress. 

“How’re you feeling?” she asked.

Dipper nodded, “Alright, I just wanted someone to talk to. Been feeling alone at home lately.”

Mabel smiled sadly, she turned to where Stacy was standing, on her phone.

”Hey Stace. Give me and Dipper like five minutes?”

“Mm... yeah?” Stacy looked up, “Oh okay,” she began walked away to walk away before catching herself. “I’ll let you know when it’s time to come out.”

Mabel turned to her brother, “I know why you’re lonely.”

Dipper sighed, his sister was always disappointed in him for not following a more conventional route to life right behind her.

“I don’t think it’s because I never settled down.”

“I don’t think so Dipper and you know that. You know,” Mabel took a breath, “I used to think that we would either each become either Stan and Ford when they were alive. But now you’re just both.”

Dipper chuckled, “Kids and women were never really my thing.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Please twenty or thirty years ago, you could have had any girl you wanted, young or old.”

”I had work.”

”Being a scientist means doing research at normal times. Not working all the time. You used to only get 4 hours of sleep until I made you stop,” Mabel persisted. 

Looking out into the distance, Dipper thought about the past. 

“Maybe you’re right,” he said slowly, “But I still don’t know about the marriage thing. I don’t know a lot of things and now as an old man, I finally don’t know anything. No woman ever really made an impression on me.” 

“Maybe you never let them,” said Mabel. Her eyes widened, “Wait, are you asking me to set you up?”

Dipper nodded and shrugged. Mabel let out a squeal of glee that Dipper knew for so long. Mabel hadn’t had a chance to successfully set Dipper... not for lack of trying.

“Oh my god! Dipper, it’s finally happening! You’re finally going to get married! And depending on her age maybe you can have kids-,” she caught Dipper’s look, “Okay, maybe not. Kinda creepy. Remember that lady that Stan dated? She was like- Okay not the point.”

This went on for another thirty seconds, Dipper was just going to retract his request when...

”Dipper! I think I have someone for you. Right now, tonight!”

”Oh Mabel... now’s a terrible time-,” Dipper began. Even though women acted smarter around him, there had still only been too many times when women have either thrown themselves at him or been too shy to talk to him. Sure, there have been some women who’ve been in between, but Dipper had never felt a connection with them. Point is, women were now just as weird around Dipper Pines as they were around him.

“Oh Dipper,” Mabel scoffed, “How tired of you of waiting. How about now?”

Dipper considered this for a moment. “Alright, I’ll talk to her after my speech.”

Mabel gave him exact details on where this mysterious woman was in the audience. Her name was Elizabeth, she worked with Mabel and was her guest, she also had been a widow for ten years, her kids also went to private school with Mabel’s. 

Just as Mabel started in how she looked, Stacy appeared from behind the curtain and nodded, “You’re up Doctor Pines.”

Dipper stood up and tried not to laugh, “I changed your diapers Stacy. I know you’re trying to do your job, but please call me Dipper.”

Stacy looked straight at her uncle’s eyes, “Request denied,” she said defiantly.

 _That’s Mabel’s daughter_ , Dipper thought amusingly. 

Mabel watched as Dipper walked on the stage to thunderous applause, and stood beside a much younger blonde presenter. 

Stacy was still typing away on her phone when Mabel placed her hand on it to lessen the blue glow that shone on her daughter’s face. “I have some change in seating arrangement’s to make.”

_ _ _ 

Pacifica had snuck into the audience to sit in the back around a minute after Penny started presenting. She hoped that no one recognized her from the trashy magazines that had fleeing obsessions with her as she became more appealing to the heading writers. There was so many people there that Pacifica doubted she would be recognized.

Sure enough though, a couple heard her rusting behind to get a better look at her little angel onstage and they gave her a passive look. Then the wife realized who she was looking at and whispered it to her husband, who looked at Pacifica, wrinkled his nose, then moved his wife’s head so it didn’t have Pacifica.

Face red, Pacifica looked down. There was a time when she would have told them or glare right back, and she did, a lot. But when you’re young, you do rash things. Pacifica had two daughters to think about, they needed a mother who didn’t end up in tabloids. Especially U.K. ones, those were the most ruthless. 

Pacifica sat by herself in the audience. Phoebe was probably saving the event, which is the type of one that’s always about to fall apart. Penny was onstage next to Dr. Pines. 

Penny looked gorgeous in Pacifica’s eyes. Her daughters always did to her. Pacifica admired them and thought they were a million times for beautiful than she could ever be, without any resentment, only pride. 

Luckily for her daughters, they had taken after Pacifica looks-wise. The way the light hit Penny added dimension to her dirty blonde curls. Penny had green eyes that contrasted Pacifica’s dark ones and she had inherited her mother’s nose. Pacifica did not regret that Penny did get her full lower lips and high cheekbones from her father. 

Penny introduced Pines and everyone applauded. Pacifica did too, but she clapped especially hard for her daughter, who’s sophisticated words and business like matter commanded the audience.

It was not always supposed to go like this. Before they left for the gala, Phoebe had gotten a call and said that the previous presenter, another old man scientist had gotten sick. While Phoebe was trying to find someone she has lingered her eyes on Penny. Pretty as a model and smarter than she looked, Phoebe begged an unsure Penny to do it. Penny agreed but not long after, she spoke to her mother.

”I’m not sure Mom, about this.”

Pacifica waited for her daughter to elaborate. 

“It’s just that, I’m not this person that goes up in front of all those people.”

”You’re a lawyer honey.”

“Yeah,” Penny exasperated, “But this is different. I present facts. Not sweet-nothings.”

“Just pretend they’re a jury or judge honey. It’ll be easier than you think, I’m sure. I’m here for you.”

Pacifica had patted her daughter’s back as she took a deep breath. Her daughter turned to her, smiled, and nodded an affirmative.

Penny was now next to Dipper Pines as he spoke, making the audience laugh at his lame jokes. But Pacifica wasn’t listening, for her ears have been temporarily blocked as her eyes have been too busy, they just gravitated to her daughter onstage. Penny bit her lip a little from excitement at her job done well and tilted her head slightly to scan at the audience. 

Penny’s green eyes found her mother’s dark blue ones. She nodded. 


	2. Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reception
> 
> Tomorrow - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson

Dipper was getting tired but even he was surprised with himself that the reception’s tediousness was finally catching up to his psyche.   
  


Looking down at his empty white plate that would not be filled for another hour, Dipper sighed. There was going to be a lot more speakers at the reception. It’ll be a bunch of his old research partners, and their spouses, and their kids, and their friends, and their students, and heck a bunch of people Dipper either didn’t know or remember. 

The young woman that filled in who was supposed to present him smiled at him as she walked by the head table. Dipper couldn’t help but note that something seemed familiar about her. 

Dipper’s phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Mabel. This Elizabeth who she was trying to set Dipper up with (Dipper was still perplexed she had found someone within seconds of him asking her) was occupied elsewhere and would be rearranged to sit with Dipper as soon as management figured it out.

One of Dipper’s research partners sons’ Mel, who was in an Italian suit stood up and walked towards Dipper, no doubt wanting to show off the acquaintance and the reason why he was there. Dipper smiled weakly, recalling a time where he came to his research partner’s house and a younger Mel had cried and thrown a fit. Dipper had wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Especially as Mel called him boring. 

Maybe it was good that Dipper never had kids.

_ _ _ 

On the other side of the reception, Pacifica was standing, her thin blonde head scanning over the crowd for one of her daughters. 

“Mom!”

Pacifica turned her head, “Penny! You were gorgeous!”

Penny beamed, “Thanks! I was so nervous, my knees were shaking the whole time.”

“Well,” Pacifica put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder, “I couldn’t tell. And I notice everything.”

Penny’s laugh was barely heard over the crowd of people filing in, searching for seating arrangements. Penny observed some people telling off the waitstaff for screwing their seating.

”Wow, it’s crazy in here Mom.”

Before Pacifica was about to answer, her eye caught a glimpse of strawberry blond hair in the crowd she knew only too well.

“Phoebe!”

The faint redhead looked around to see who called her name, startled. Her hassled eyes finally reached her mother and sister, relief, for a moment, and gratitude swept across her pale blue eyes.

”Hey guys,” she said exasperated. “I’ll get your new seating in a second,” she added quickly.

”No rush honey,” Pacifica replied.

”It’s just that-,” Phoebe started then let out a breath, “I don’t know... the Pines’ people told us, like 10 minutes ago, that Doctor Pines wants some lady friend to sit right next to him all of a sudden. We planned this seating chart for two weeks so everyone would be comfortable.”

The crowd’s chatter had not died down but was increasing in volume gradually.

  
Penny frowned, “Not cool. I didn’t think Doctor Pines seemed like the type.”

”I mean,” Phoebe shrugged, “You only saw him for 2 minutes.”

”He’s like the type to correct you all the time, but maybe he’s a creep,” Penny shrugged.

”Well,” said Pacifica, matter-of-factly, “He shouldn’t ask such a thing. It’s very rude to do such a thing right- I mean _minutes_ before. But I know you can handle it Phoebe, you’re good.”

Phoebe was not swayed by her mother’s encouraging words, “We’ll see,” she said grimly. Her phone lit up in her hand and Phoebe glimpsed at it in a split second. With a determined look on her face that had been displayed a lot of times during the night, she excused herself to fix seating chart crisis and prevent any others. 

Penny and Pacifica watched her go. Almost immediately Penny’s eyes widened.

”Mom,” she muttered, “That’s the girl I liked in college.”

Pacifica, who wasn’t really paying attention, immediately sobered from her passiveness. “Where?” she asked excitedly.

Penny tilted her head ever-so-slightly, “Over there.”

Glimpsing over the crowd, Pacifica saw a pretty curvy girl in a dress arm-in-arm with someone that looked like her father. Pacifica smiled.

”Go talk to her.”

”Are you kidding? No, I haven’t talked to her in forever. Besides, I can’t leave you here, you saw how that cherry-colored lady reacted when she saw her.”

Pacifica’s heart warmed but determination for what was at hand still overtook her. 

“Go. I need to get out of here anyway.”

Penny’s eyes widened, “Mom, the chemo...”

Pacifica laughed airily, “I won’t do that old habit, Penny. I want some fresh air.”

Relaxed, Penny’s eyes filled with some giddiness and she walked to her old college acquaintance.

Pacifica smiled guiltily as she went. _Sorry Penny..._ Pacifica reached into her purse to pull out some cigarettes. 

As she was leaving, she bumped into a man. She barely registered who it was, this need was urgent at the moment. “‘Scuse me,” was all Pacifica said as she skirted by the man.

“S’ all right,” was all Dipper Pines could bear to say. He was in a rush as well. He looked over his shoulder to see if he was able to escape the woman he was trying to get away from. 

Dipper brushed past the woman he had bumped into without another glance. He had to get away...

Until he made eye contact with his sister from across the room. Mabel’s face was cross, her arms were as well. Deep in her eyes, Dipper knew the precise thought she was thinking from years. Disappointment and an acceptance only Mabel could give him with his inability to settle down for even a ten minute conversation with a woman.

Dipper got distracted by someone else greeting him. His phone buzzes as the conversation’s pleasantries were exchanged. It was from Mabel.

_Mabel: You could have given her a bit longer so you can warm up to her._   
  


Dipper shook his head and pinched his nose, forcing a smile to whatever joke was made by the other party. He couldn’t wear Mabel out like this anymore to have him find someone. Elizabeth had been perfectly fine... he was the problem. Dipper made the resolution to not bother Mabel anymore, she had more important things in her life.

_ _ _ 

Pacifica didn’t really remember how she began smoking. The old woman was leaning against the wall behind the back entrance. The bouncers had smiled at her, then immediately looked down in concern at the expensive cigarettes in Pacifica’s hand. 

“Have something to say?” asked Pacifica sweetly, as if nothing was wrong.

Falling back on the stucco wall behind her, Pacifica didn’t really feel that bad. She loved her kids, they just didn’t understand that Pacifica really didn’t have much time left even without the cigarettes. 

Pacifica remembered the night she first met Peter. Her and her parents had went to London for vacation. They went to a very informal party for people of their status at a old school college of her father’s. Ironically, Pacifica was supposed to be set up with Peter’s younger brother, Jack. Their conversation had been initially awkward, but Jack later confessed about the girl he liked, who was also of high status. Pacifica was touched.

”You should go for her. If she’s our status, you should go and marry her,” Pacifica took a sip from her wine, “Go right now. No really, now. If you don’t marry her, you’ll end up with someone you hate.”

Jack’s slight protests were overrun by Pacifica. “Go, I’ll cover for you,” she insisted.”

So Pacifica had told Jack and her parents that Jack had left due to something he remembered he forgot to do about his internship. 

Pacifica had been smoking the same brand of cigarettes on the balcony, favorite brown leather jacket draped over her shoulders, when Peter had come out to keep her company. 

Peter once told Pacifica after their divorce that he had been just as surprised as she was when she turned out to be okay. Peter asked Pacifica to be his escort to some parties to make an ex-girlfriend jealous. They had ended up having a nice time as friends. Drunkenly joking with one another, messing around with friends, having the very occasional heart-to-control conversation, controlled to never reveal their little passion for each other. They had kissed, but never felt anything. 

After two years of dating and not really dating, Pacifica was 19, Peter was 25, their parents decided they should both be married. 

Pacifica had cried silently in her room, becoming accustomed to the guilt she would feel for years to come. Peter was a companion not a partner. 

After what seemed like years of crying from shame and for herself, Peter came in. He had always had a look of disappointment on his face.

But this time he looked at her sadly. Peter got to one knee.

”We used to talk about how much we hate the lives we have to live. But also we would say we felt ungrateful for saying those things. But, Pacifica, you’re the first girl I don’t hate that my parents have tried to set me up with.”

Her heart wasn't exactly warmed with love, but it was an intense liking. 

So they married and conceived with little passionate two perfect girls... and a son. 

Pacifica didn’t want to think about that though. _Best not to think about what makes us miserable_ , she thought lazily, taking another pull at a François Citadel cigarette. 

The blonde old woman stared blankly at the black pavement in front of her, still wet from the rainfall a few hours before and reflecting the streetlights and interior of the event. 

Looking down at the final millimeter of her cigarette, just as she was about to flick it down and pull out another the door bursted open behind her, startling her.

 _It’s just some guy_ , Pacifica went back to looking at the street. He was probably like her, a smoker with a life where you can’t exactly be ungrateful but still feel unfulfilled.

Pacifica flicked her cigarette on the wet pavement and was opening her bag for another when a voice spoke.

”What’s been the deal with smoking anyway?”

Paciifca scoffed.

”I don’t know,” she hated it when random people passed judgment, “A stress relief method?”

“Sorry,” the voice, a male one, said quickly. “I’m just a bit jittery from inside,” his voice wasn’t completely deep, but it still had an airy smoothness to it, even when it was clearly nervous.

The other cigarette was poised in Pacifica’s mouth when the deep voice spoke again.

”You from here?”

”London,” Pacifica said dully. 

“You don’t have an accent,” the man pointed out.

”I live there.”

”Oh, how’d you get there?”

”Marriage,” Pacifica said plainly as she fumbled while turning on her lighter. It flickered a little bit until Pacifica realized it was out of oil. Pacifica slumped her body against the wall, devastated. Her hand with the cigarette in between its fingers was fell by her hip.

”Where were you born?” asked the man, conversationally pleasant. 

“Does it matter?” Pacifica said exasperatedly, mad at her lighter, neutral to the man.

“Oh sorry,” said the man’s voice growing closer over the sound of light footsteps. “Just trying to make conversation.”

”Hand that to me,” the man’s hand was held out in Pacifica’s eyeliner. She kept looking on the pavement with a glazed look in her eye as she handed it to him. She barely payed attention to what he said. 

“I smoked a lot of weed in college,” the man continued. “It was just a way to stay calm because I put myself under so much pressure, you know?”

”Yeah,” Pacifica said unconsciously.

”A friend taught me this trick with my lighter because I was broke as hell too,” the man continued.

Pacifica didn’t really pay attention. She thought she heard the man blow on the lighter and maybe scrap it against the wall behind them. 

He said something else and she didn’t register, she had drifted off to another world, one she’s been to so many times, and one she’ll never go to.

Pacifica held her hand with the cigarette up, her arm propping up the other hand, a habitual pose for a smoker.   
  
She had only snapped back to reality when she heard a familiar click and saw a flame in front of her cigarette. Smiling, she put it in her mouth and her unknown savior lit it for her. 

Pacifica took a long pull. “Thank you,” she said breathlessly, eyes closed. When they opened and she turned her head to see the man, she gasped.

”Oh my god!” the blonde woman gasped at the sight of Dipper, who was weirded out (and that was saying something) by her reaction. The tone of it wasn’t disbelief, it was like _Oh there it is_. 

Dipper grinned, “Didn’t know it was me?”

The woman shrugged, “Hypnotized I guess.”

“By what?”

”The street,” the woman confessed, “reminds me of the city. I’ve always been more of a country gal though.”

”Me too,” Dipper agreed, “Small towns are where everyone knows each other.”

The woman shrugged, “I would hide in the country. No one wants to know me.”

”I wouldn’t mind,” Dipper said.

She shook her head. “You got a huge room of people in there who want to know you, Pines, don’t waste time on the wicked.”

Her dark blue eyes transfixed Dipper. “If these the same people that think I’m this suave guy think you’re wicked, then they know nothing about either of us.”

The woman held out her hand without the cigarette in it, “Touché. I’m Pacifica Northwest.”

“Dipper Pines. Your name is odd.”

”I could say the same.”

”You sound like a cartoon character.”

“That’s just mean,” Pacifica grinned, “And disappointing, I was starting to not hate you.” She took another pull, “Where does a real birth certificate name like Dipper come from anyway?”

”It doesn’t come from anything. I changed my name.”

Pacifica didn’t say anything as she inhaled her cigarette again. Just looked at him with those big blue orbs waiting for him to elaborate. 

“I used to be Mason Pines before I changed my first name to my middle name.”

”Ah.”

“People usually ask why I did.”

”Do you really care to tell me? Sounds like an obvious reason.”

Dipper thought about it, “You seem smart enough to connect the dots.”

”Thanks,” Pacifica no longer had a prevalent smile on her face, “That’s supposed to be an honor coming from you.”

Dipper snorted, “Okay, you have to tell me what your deal is. You’re too interesting to be here.”

Pacifica shrugged, “I’m just old bad news. I don’t expect you to know who I am.”

Dipper had met people who proclaimed statements like this often. It made him uncomfortable, but Pacifica said them as if they didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that he had no idea who she was and why she was bad. 

“Tell me about yourself then,” said Dipper, “The non-wicked parts.”

“My daughter,” Pacifica gestured to the entrance, “presented you onstage.”

Looking a bit closer at the old woman, Dipper retracted, “Wow, I see it definitely.”

”And,” Pacifica said, “Apparently my other one, Phoebe met you. She organized your gala.”

Dipper’s eyes widened, “Oh, so that’s why your here? Your kids?”

Pacifica nodded.

Dipper had never had such a natural conversation with a woman his age before, he dared himself to press further, “Do they have a father?”

”Nope. I’m their sole biological parent.”

As Dipper snorted, Pacifica relented, “That was a bad joke, no need to laugh that hard.”

”I wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“Okay, their dad and I are divorced.”

Dipper waited for her to elaborate. Pacifica guessed that he really didn’t read tabloids. 

“This should be a clue as to why I’m wicked Pines, they said you were smart.”

”Getting a divorce doesn’t mean someone’s wicked. Wait-,” Dipper pulled out his phone. He opened an email chain with the organizers of the event. “Your daughter’s name is Phoebe right?” He scrolled down the participant chain. _Phoebe Wilhelm. Wilhelm... Wilhelm..._

“Wilhelm! I know that last name! Jack Wilhelm, he’s a museum curator! Is he your ex-husband?” Dipper asked the question with much more caution than his avid realization.

“Nope. Sister-in-law,” Pacifica said. She really didn’t want to talk about her marriage right now. “So what made you ditch a bunch of people who’ve come to celebrate you to come outside and talk to me? Smoking weed again?”

Dipper put his phone back in his pocket. “No, I just wanted some fresh air. It’s crazy in there.”

”My daughter said the seating chart was messed up because of your request.”

”My request?! Oh shit-,” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t-“

“I got it. I guess you didn’t know,” Pacifica pulled out her phone with a quick text to Phoebe. 

“What did you just do?” asked Dipper, eyeing the phone suspiciously.

”I told Phoebe to just go to the older seating chart if it’s easier. That you changed your mind,” Pacifica said blankly.

“Oh,” relief came over Dipper, “Thanks.”

They stood there for a few moments. No words were exchanged, they could hear the movement of distant cars from the busy street opposite of where they were.

”It’s just that-,” Dipper began. “My sister tried to set me up with this woman. And I thought I wanted to find someone too. But she just comes up to me and talks to me about her kids and how they don’t have a dad. She’s nice, just intimidating.”

Pacifica nodded, she flicked her cigarette down on the pavement.

“I get what you mean. I hate new people.”

”Well she was fine- Wait,” Dipper stopped, “I’m new.”

”Consider yourself special.”

”Gee thanks,” Dipper chuckled, “Very honored. So this lady’s just talking about her son and-,”

Pacifica was beginning to zone out at this point, but not before heard the word “son.” It was so stupid that it began to hurt her, she’d been avoiding thinking about it for too long. But it was no use. She began tearing up on the spot, staring at the fliers on the faded brick wall opposite of the stucco one her and Doctor Pines were on. It was a comedy show. _What would her son have grown up to be?_

“-at this point. I’m just terrified and- Hey are you alright?,” Dipper stopped to look at the tearing woman. Surely him talking didn’t bore her to cry? “Did I upset you?” he asked.

Pacifica shook her head, tears silently falling down her face. She was being stupid, she knew. She felt gentle arms on her shoulders. She felt her feet being led somewhere else. 

_ _ _ 

Pacifica was sobbing in a dressing room, into a tissue. This one was a light blue and it was the only thing she could see. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw Doctor Pines watching her, concern in his eyes. 

He leaned in, his chocolate brown eyes coming closer, full of concern.

”Are you alright?” he asked gently.

”Yeah. I am,” Pacifica dabbed her eyes, “I’m just being stupid. It was nothing to do with you-,”

”I’m willing to listen. I mean you listened to me.”

Pacifica laughed genuinely as more tears fell, “I didn’t pay that much attention. Just some lady your sister set you up with scared you by talking about her son.” The last word she spoke quavered.

”That’s basically the gist. You can tell me, even if you don’t feel like it.”

Dipper watched his new friend with caution as she slightly nodded into the tissue she was crying in. Pacifica got another text on her phone. Her hands were shaking as she opened her purse to get it.

”They're looking for us- I mean you. Phoebe’s just telling me to hurry and get back before you come.”

”Oh,” Dipper stood up then sat down, “I’ll wait for you though.”

”No, don’t bother I have to fix my makeup.”

Pacifica was about to reach into her purse and get it when her phone rang again. Penny really wanted for Pacifica to meet her crush. Why didn’t her kids understand she was a menace to society? 

“Actually, one of my kids needs me. I guess I’ll do it later,” Pacifica sighed. No one looked at her wrinkled face anymore, not in a way where her makeup mattered.

”I think you look wonderful,” said Dipper brightly.

Pacifica smirked, “I must not have cried off that much then.”

As she made her way out of the room, Dipper offered her his arm, she took it.


	3. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Worlds Collide
> 
> Bad Dreams - Pete Yorn and Scarlett Johansson

**Content Warning: If you are uncomfortable with controversial political topics, I do not recommend reading the next section. Read at your own discretion.**

_On the night two worlds collided_

_Both knew it would never naturally happen again_

_Both messes in their own right_

_But they wouldn’t give up even a chance of understanding without a fight._

Pacifica was worried she had scared Dr. Pines for her well being. As they walked out he placed his hand on her lower back. It warmed her cold back, it was an unnervingly calming presence. She would have normally told a strange man to stop, but as strange as Dr. Pines was, he was certainly not normal.

When Pacifica spotted Penny, she was just about to walk towards her when Dipper said, “Heads up.”

Pacifica looked in the direction Dipper was in. A woman around Dipper’s height and had his same gray hair with brown undertones was talking to someone. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Pacifica.

_It’s time to go_ , Pacifica thought.

But, her recently formed escape plans were thwarted by the scientist grabbing her hand.

”Well, I-,”

“Please,” Dipper said looking into her eyes, “I need your help. I know you don’t owe me anything but I’ll owe you.”

Pacifica considered him for a moment, “Alright.”

”Great. Follow my lead, Northwest.”

Dipper steered her to the woman who had just narrowed her eyes at Pacifica, because of course. 

The woman’s judge mental gaze faded away as quickly as it had come when Dipper and Pacifica approached her. 

“Mabel, this is-,”

But the woman stuck her manicured hand out to Pacifica and cut across Dipper.

“Mabel Pines-Jones, Dipper’s sister, and you’re Pacifica Northwest?”

_Well she clearly thinks I’m a terrible person._

”Yes, I am,” Pacifica replied more timidly than she would have usually.

”Ah,” Mabel considered her for a moment, “Well, I’d love to get to know you more but-,”

”Actually Mabel-,” Dipper cut across.

”No, I’m sorry Dipper, Stacy said some professors wanted to meet with you about something, she needs you immediately,” Mabel pulled her brother’s arm while giving him a pointed look, into the crowd. When she turned back around to address Pacifica, she was already gone.   
  
  
Pacifica hadn’t really cared enough to witness the rest of what was going on between Mabel and Dipper. She couldn’t help but feel bad for Dipper, he was being dragged everywhere by everyone and being told what to do at all times.

She was aware of the feeling.

Pacifica scanned the crowd for any sign of Penny. Luckily, her daughter’s dirty blonde hair and stunning good looks made it slightly easier to find her.

Penny was smiling along with what seemed to be a family of Italian descent. There was another young woman that was Penny’s age who was standing quite close to her. Penny spotted her mother and waved on over.

Heart warmed by the sight she was being shown, Pacifica put on her most genuine smile and took any second glances of strangers with stride.

Dipper was being pulled from professor to professor who were all shaking his hand. Frankly, if he didn’t leave the event right now, he might go insane, but then a team of people would find him and bring him back.

_Well, so much for being Mr. Suave around that Pacifica Northwest_ , he thought to himself, intrigued by the woman he had encountered earlier that night. 

Just the thought of her made it easier to shake others’ hands, without really registering what he was doing. Until he ran into his publicist, Stacy.

”Why are you sticking your hand out at me for? You know me,” she chuckled.

Dipper blinked. “Oh sorry, got a little excited there,” he retracted his hand awkwardly.

Amused Stacy smiled, “No worries Uncle Dip. Oh right,” she took a deep breath, “We saw who you’ve been hanging out with, Pacifica Northwest, she’s off limits, not good for your image.”

” _What_? Why?”

Pacifica was humming to herself as she walked into the ladies room. Penny’s friend, Sophia, had a wonderful family who did not know a single thing about her past. It was nice to... be normal. It was crazy how even the smallest interactions that resembled normalcy in even the slightest way, made someone with as a hectic life as Pacifica, made her feel like she belonged. As if achieving normalcy was a secret club to be admitted into. 

When Pacifica was finished in the restroom as she reached out her hand to open the stall she hears voices on the other side, a familiar one.

Dark blue eyes looked through the cracks of the stall to the not-so-quiet conversation between Mabel and a female colleague of hers.

”I don’t know _what_ he’s thinking, Candy!” Mabel washed her hands. “I mean, I love him to death and I’d accept any lady in god knows how long to be his girlfriend, but seriously?” 

The other woman, Candy, was on her phone.

”This Northwest lady is either pissed off a newspaper exec or is a real piece of work,” Candy squinted, disgruntled at what she saw. 

Mabel scoffed, “I wouldn’t even be this mad but I literally give Dipper a perfect lady for him and he throws it back in my face, like he does everything, for this lady!”

”Oh god,” Candy scrolled through her phone. “You said you just heard of her tonight?”

“I mean,” Mabel dried off her hands with a paper towel, “I think I’ve heard about her before. How did she even get on the guest list?”

“Beats me,” Candy said, “Wait, I found her Wikipedia page.”

”Read it out.”

”’Pacifica Elise Wilhelm (born Northwest) was born in Manhattan, New York City, New York...’”

”Skip to the important part!”

“Oh my god... ‘During her divorce with former husband Peter Wilhelm, there was lots of press media coverage that painted both parties in a bad light. There was some speculation that Northwest had had an abortion of a son her husband so wanted...’”

”This is the part!” Mabel whispered, “Sorry, go on.”

“It’s okay. ‘While this rumor is not confirmed, it is widely believed by many, including those closest to the couple during their marriage that Northwest either aborted the son because she did not want to be apart of the Wilhelm family, to spite her husband’s alleged affairs, or because it ran the chance of being the product of an affair Pacifica had herself!’”

Candy put her phone down, eyes widened at Mabel.

”You actually believe this?” Candy asked.

”I don’t know,” Mabel shrugged, “Poor thing seemed terrified to meet me. I seriously have no right to input on whether this is true or not. But... I don’t want anything like this associated with Dipper. For his own sake. He’s worked so hard. He’ll thank me later.” 

Mabel’s phone rang, Mabel pulled it out of her clutch with effort. 

“We’re needed outside, it’s time for Dipper’s exit, let’s hope-“

The door of a stall swung open, Mabel did not need to look too closely to recognize the stunning aged looks of Pacifica Northwest.

Instead of going to leave, Northwest hung back and washed her hands in the sink, refusing to look at either Candy or Mabel. They could not read her expression, Northwest kept her head down. 

But if they could see her eyes, they would be a dark ocean, threatening to drop tears at any moment.   
  


Ever since Stacy told Dipper not to be associated with Pacifica, naturally he couldn’t stop trying to find her, nor could he get her out of his head.

It was difficult tearing through the crowd, he couldn’t quite explain why he was so drawn to her, it just kind of happened. A glance at his watch from five minutes agp told him he was about to be dragged away. 

At the first sight of blonde, he touched a woman’s shoulder. She turned around, not Pacifica, she looked way too young but familiar.

”You’re the one that presented me onstage, right?”

She smiled in a familiar way, “Yeah, it’s an honor to meet you,” she reached out her hand, Dipper shook it. 

“You look like you’re looking for someone,” the young woman said. 

“As a matter of fact, I am.”

”So, am I, have you seen my mother? I’ve been told we look alike, she’s just older.”

“I haven’t-“ Dipper then really got a look at exactly who he was talking to. Pacifica had said her daughter presented him! “As a matter of fact, yes! Or I mean, I don’t know where your mom is, I’m looking for her too!”

Pacifica’s daughter narrowed her eyes, “You are? Why?”

Dipper pulled her by the arm, “I’ll tell you while we look. First, tell me your name...”

  
After Pacifica had confronted Mabel and her friend, she had tried to find solace in the bar. But, as the event was about to close down, the bar was already done for the night.

Pacifica sat on a stool, looking down so no one could see her. Pacifica, however, could see all the ingredients through the glass counter.

It reminded Pacifica of a trait she shared with her late mother. When her late mother was under distress, Priscilla Northwest would order a butler to get her drink, hard liquor usually, a Northwest specialty. Pacifica drank too when she was under distress, but to spite herself and try to not become any more like her parents, she would fix her own drinks. A stupid way to find independence, sure, but hearing the clink of ice in a scotch glass caused by herself calmed Pacifica. Pacifica then proceeded to make all of her own alcoholic drinks, she was ever so skilled behind the bar. Pacifica then adapted her talents to making non-alcoholic drinks of Phoebe and Penny’s birthday parties. At least she could be a good mother there...

One of the biggest guilts of Pacifica’s life was that Phoebe and Penny had had to grow up with people saying vicious things about their mother. It wasn’t too bad, usually people would talk behind their backs. The rudest circumstances that would come Pacifica’s way were judge-y parents of her kids’ friends.   
  
But there was still those days when people couldn’t keep their mouths shut.

Elementary school had been the worst. Penny and Phoebe had both come home crying at least once every two weeks. From what it sounded like, some parent had shot their mouth off about Pacifica in front of their kids and their kids had told Penny and Phoebe. 

Luckily, these were one of the few times Peter Wilhelm had come to the rescue of his two little girls and his evil ex-wife. He had complained to the school board and simultaneously taken the principal out to dinner. 

It was at these fleeting instances of what others considered heroism when Peter would grin at Pacifica stupidly like he used to do when they were married and even then as exes though they never spoke. This was the only time Pacifica corrected him, “Imagine, if it wasn’t for your lawyers’ story, maybe Penny and Phoebe wouldn’t be crying.” 

To add to the bluntness, Pacifica had left the room amid Peter’s surprised face. 

Despite how he did her wrong, Peter was never really a villain in Pacifica’s mind. After all, they had enjoyed each other’s company during an arranged marriage that seemed like it would be the happiest option for them both, an option that was very rarely given to either of them. Pacifica knew too, that Peter’s family had been ruthless with the divorce. She wasn’t even sure if Peter knew about the story in the tabloids... 

She’ll never forget that time Peter had come to pick her kids up. He had tried to make conversation like he always did, but Pacifica ignored him.

”Paz, talk to me. Is it about Vic in the car?” This was during a beginning phase of Peter and his future second wife’s turbulent relationship.

”No, Peter,” Pacifica said expressionlessly. Peter had tried many approaches to talking to her, mean, spiteful, kind, merciless, rude, cocky, sad, regretful, you name it. 

“Paz...” Peter began, Pacifica hated being called Paz, she didn't cared enough to correct Peter now, “I miss you. Not like that! I don’t like you like that anymore! I just...” his voice cracked when Pacifica looked him in the eyes finally.

”I miss my best friend,” Peter finished. Not expecting Pacifica to not have a response he added, “We had some good times, didn’t we?”

When he had left with her kids, Pacifica took the time to take 2 shots of tequila and smoke. She never drank when her kids would see. 

Sitting at an empty bar, Pacifica sighed. She’ll never hate Peter, but one of the only things she knew about herself was that she’ll never be able to talk to him again. The playful tone, pretending to be in love, that part of their marriage was over. Pretending to be something, in love, a model, a perfect wife, a perfect mother, was all Pacifica ever knew.

Luckily her kids taught Pacifica that she could love truly and unconditionally... and that she was a master of silly faces, not that her kids cared about that anymore. That thought made Pacifica chuckle. 

Pacifica had always wondered what the meaning of love was. A romantic love, the most sought-after and overrated in Pacifica’s opinion. But she’d like to know the hype.   
  
Dipper Pines was... fine? Pacifica didn’t really know him too well, but it was refreshing and familiar to talk to him. He was nice, while he didn’t know her whole situation.

Pacifica’s rumor had been the reason people cut her off when realizations were made. The abortion itself wasn’t a bad thing, just the way it was made out in the media, that she was a mad woman, a spiteful vengeance lady. Peter’s mother had said Pacifica’s son was essentially an abortion, whatever that meant. Pacifica knew her truth, her kids knew, that’s all that mattered.

But it still didn’t fix the fact that people looked at her differently. Pacifica knew Mabel Pines’ work for women, she was a huge advocate for their rights. But Pacifica didn’t think Mabel wanted a media whore to be around her brother. Pacifica could relate, her kid was an event organizer and her father was an image manipulator. But still, it never ceased to make Pacifica cry.

Pacifica wondered how her life would be different if she hadn’t lost a son. Would she still be married? Would women come up to her like how they used to back in the day and compliment her? “The life that could have been is never ours,” is a quote one of Pacifica’s professors in high school once said to her. She was also the professor to say that Pacifica should go to college... that never happened though. A lot of things didn’t... 

_ _ _

  
  
Penny couldn’t resist giving Dipper Pines the side eye. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him or that he wasn’t good on paper. Maybe this contempt is rooted from confusion on why this stellar scientist who everyone adored wanted to talk to Penny’s mom. It always seemed like the world was out to get their mother, how was he any different. 

“Never judge others Penny, don’t be like me... But you’re too smart and kind to do that don’t worry,” was something her mom would say at this time, something totally honest then followed up by a joke. Penny was the rebel kid, but the angst she had shown her mom as a teen was transformed into appreciation two weeks after Penny left for college. 

As the oldest, she had been expected to not go to college. Even as they were both modern, her grandparents were strong in the opinion she didn’t need to go and it looked like her dad was going to listen. But Penny suspected, no she knew, that her firecracker of a mother disagreed. Pacifica even got Penny a college advisor so she’d have someone to talk to about the confusing college application process that her mother didn’t know about and that her dad was too busy to answer. 

“Hey Penny,” Dr. Pines said, jerking Penny out of her thoughts. “I can’t find your mom, but I have my number...?” The scientist was clearly nervous about asking Penny this. 

Penny smiled a little, who knew the world’s most famous scientist was a totally dork? But what was at stake tormented her, and, “I don’t get it. Why are you doing this?” slipped out. 

Dipper smiled, “Cause I want to talk to her more.”

”Just talk?”

_I don’t think I’m doing well at being nice_ , Dr. Pines could sense her apprehension. It seemed a lot of people didn’t like Pacifica Northwest. Dipper didn’t like to brag, but he prided himself on his sense of character within people. He needed to, to be able to hire the right assistants while he was researching. How Penny was acting reminded of Dipper of someone he loved...

“Penny, I can tell your mother is a nice person. I can tell not because I have this gut feeling, but mostly because of how you treat her with such care. I can tell Pacifica is a great person because those closest to her are so protective. Just like how my family is, people used to think I was weak. I guess my family didn’t really stop thinking they needed to protect me.”

Just about when Dipper was going to lose hope from the look on Penny’s face. She lifted her white finger and pointed behind him. “My mom’s over there, behind you.”

Dipper turned his head. He saw a group of people in front of the bar clear to see an old, beautiful woman getting up from the bar. Stepping towards her, Dipper turned his head back to Penny and said, “Thanks.”

But Penny grabbed his arm, a surprising grip for someone so lithe.

”Be nice to her Dr. Pines. Please. There’s only so much even someone as strong as my mom can take.”

The biggest green eyes were staring at Dipper’s. Almost exactly like Pacifica’s dark blue ones. Wasn’t it exquisite how Pacifica’s children had not inherited her peculiar eye color. Despite his brief meetings with her other daughter, Dipper knew he would never forget someone with dark blue ones. 

After Dipper promised Penny he would not hurt her mother. He walked to Pacifica, who had just dropped a bunch of cigarettes onto the ground. Dipper knelt down to pick them up.

”Oh thank you,” Pacifica said forcefully cheery. “It’s okay though, I got it.”

”No, you don’t.”

Pacifica looked up, “Oh, it’s you.”

“It is.”

A pause.

”Well, I’m about to go so...”

“Wait,” Dipper halted her. “When can I see you again?”

Pacifica, perplexed, replied, “Why?”

”Don’t sound so surprised. You seem nice.”

”A lot of people are nice,” Pacifica smoothed her dress, “Go do yourself a favor and talk to them.”

Dipper sighed. “If you’re leaving, can I at least walk you out?”

”Sure.”

“Are your daughters coming?”

”No, it’s a bit late. I’m going to go to bed, I’m tired.”

_Yes_ , Dipper thought to this minuscule triumph. He offered his arm to Pacifica. 

Pacifica couldn’t remember the last time a gentleman had offered his arm like this. But she took it reluctantly, wondering if this was some big joke. But the reassuring smile Dipper gave her, made her realize how rude she was being, assurance soon quickly followed.

”I’m sorry if I’m being rude.”

”It’s refreshingly annoying. Don’t be sorry.”

”I’m just-was... very unsure of you.”

Dipper laughed. “That’s even more refreshing. In college I was the guy all my sisters friends made hold their drinks...”

”Really?”

“You should have seen it. This one time...”

_ _ _ 

When it turned out Pacifica’s car was late to arrive. She would have normally called the driver’s company and complained, but this time she was a little grateful.

Who knew sitting on a bench, facing a posh alley of bricks and glowing streetlights next to the world’s most famous scientist, swapping stories and quips was favorable?

Dipper was good company. His life seemed to be as odd as Pacifica’s had been. They were laughing at the time a high class friend who owned an art gallery had forced their duties onto Pacifica.

”...So then he just gets all angry and drunkenly drops this cider on this Rembrandt and Randy comes back and I’m just like ‘I haven’t even processed what just happened’”

“So... moral of the story: don’t get you to monitor an art show?”

Pacifica shook her head, “Moral of the Story: don’t have me watch anything. Just do it yourself.”

Dipper laughed, “You’re bad.”

Pacifica shrugged, which made Dipper laugh even more. 

One the laughs died down, they sat, watching another pristine couple get in their limo that turned onto an even busier street. 

Dipper’s phone beeped. 

“Sorry, this is my sister.”

Pacifica watched him type a response ashamed at her own nosiness. But when Dipper put his phone back in his pocket, she had another move to play in their game they’ve been playing ever since they left the bar. Why Dipper Should Not Want to be Friends With Pacifica.

”Your sister doesn’t like me. She thinks I’m an unchristian devil.”

”What devils have been- Hey! Wait,” Dipper looked at her apprehensively for the first time. “That’s not a funny thing to joke about. I know you’re miserable about what... happened. Anyone would be.”

Pacifica shrugged. “It’s mine to joke about. I saw an article that said ‘Pacifica Northwest was Wronged.’”

”Were you?”

“The article just pointed out that just because I lost the son, didn’t mean I actually aborted him.”

Dipper looked back at Pacifica. She was looking at the ground, sadness in her eyes, tears forming. 

Suddently, Pacifica felt an arm around her. She let Dipper pull her in. 

For god knows how long Pacifica cried into Dipper’s suit.

“I’m sorry,” Pacifica emerged suddenly. “I don’t know what got into me.”

Dipper pulled out the already damp hanker chief from his pocket. “It’s alright,” he handed it to Pacifica. “No one cries in my suit.”

Pacifica laughed as she dabbed her eyes, “And you want someone to?”

Dipper shrugged, staring to the busy road heading into oblivion. “I guess I just wonder if I missed out on anything.”

Dipper’s brown eyes reflected the light form the street lamps. Pacifica didn’t know what was going on in Dipper’s mind.

”What do you mean?”

”I dunno. When I was younger and beginning research, I never thought about starting a family. Even getting married. When the thought came, I guess I just dismissed it.”

Having never experienced it, Pacifica felt sympathy. She rested her hand on Dipper’s shoulder. What she did whenever her children were sad and spilling their feelings, to encourage them to spill them more, to let them know it was alright to be a creature of emotion.

“I know,” Dipper began, tears brimming his own eyes, must more passively than Pacifica’s had, “That my mentor, my great-uncle had no one. He broke up with his girlfriend, saying science was his ‘one true love.’ He did some crazy stuff, that I haven’t even done... It didn’t occur to me until a few years ago that he spent his last days, the happiest of his life, traveling around the world with his brother.

“My sister has a family of her own though. Things she needs to focus on. Everyone relies on my sister and no one relied on my great-uncles brother very much. I guess it was mutual need between my great uncles. I love my sister though, even if she can be a bit brash. I just want someone to come home to. Someone to be there for the laugh. For the small things.”

Pacifica had nothing to say to this. But without thinking she leaned back and rested her head on Dipper’s shoulder. Immediately he rested his head on top of hers.

After what could have been ten seconds or ten hours a car pulled up. “This is mine,” Pacifica stood up. Dipper nodded sadly.

Pacifica got up and smoothed her dress. She walked to the car and opened the door, halting to turn back at Dipper. Dipper gave her a solemn wave. Pacifica looked down at her purse. 

“You can find my number on the contact page of the Women’s Foundation. It’s this- thing I do with my time.”

Dipper sat up immediately. “I’ll do that tomorrow, or, later today.”

Pacifica nodded. “Well, see you then.”

”Wait,” Dipper stood up and walked to the car.

To Pacifica’s surprise, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Not too slow, but not too fast to be a European greeting. Dipper leaned back and smiled at Pacifica.

”Well, goodbye then Dr. Pines.”

”I guess we’re back to formalities then Ms. Northwest. Forgotten the entire evening?”

Pacifica laughed lightly, “Formalities are always temporary and come and go. Besides, I’ll never forget this evening.” She ducked into the car, leaving the door wide open.

Dipper leaned down, “I’ll never forget tonight either. But,” he smiled even broader, “the formalities stick for now Pacifica.” Dipper closed the door on Pacifica’s dropped jaw. 

As the car pulled forward, Pacifica laughed. 

“Fun night?” asked the driver in front.

”A lot of things could describe tonight, but yes.”

“Good to know Ms. Northwest. To your apartment?”

”Yes please, Mr. Porter.”

Porter gave her a smile from the top mirror of the car.

”Is Party Paz back?”

”Shut up Porter.”

As Porter chuckled, Pacifica looked forward at the busy road her and Dipper watched from the bench.

Pacifica was still smiling to herself as the car turned into to the oblivion of the future. 


End file.
